Storm Goddess Paris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40235 |no = 849 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 122 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108 |normal_distribute = 30, 15, 15, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |bb_distribute = 17, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Paris, a Summoner from the Randall Empire. After a certain incident took place Paris had become very depressed, but a request from the Akras Summoners' Hall pinned her against a demon on the battlefield, and she underwent a personal change quickly afterwards. Though she tended to rely more on others' power rather than on her own, her self-confidence grew, finally allowing her to break free from the shackles she had created for her own herself. With Paris's latent potential now fully awakened, this mock Unit seems to continue doing what Noel bids. |summon = I shall falter no longer. I will follow my own path, no matter where it leads me! |fusion = You want to see the real me? I'll show you, if you like. I'll make an exception just for you. |evolution = I choose my own path. Settling on that makes me feel like I've grown somewhat… | hp_base = 4230 |atk_base = 1548 |def_base = 1413 |rec_base = 1197 | hp_lord = 6180 |atk_lord = 2050 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 1855 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = | hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Divine Priestess' Guard |lsdescription = Huge boost to BB gauge when attacked & adds chance of reducing damage taken to 1 |lsnote = 3~5 BC fill when attacked, 12% chance to reduce damage taken to 1 |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Rumbling Collision |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & greatly recovers HP for all allies |bbnote = Heals (1700~2000 + 22.5% of healer's Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Regalia Fulgurite |sbbdescription = 22 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, boosts Def and Rec for all allies for 3 turns & boosts HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to Def and Rec, 30% boost to HC drop rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40234 |evointo = 40236 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Thunder Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Pot |evomats5 = |evoitem = Grand Topaz |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = N/A |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Paris3 }}